Paper Gangsta
by Page-Turner 24-7
Summary: Bella finds Edward beaten up in an alley. She embarks on a mission to find out who harmed him and why. But will she find love on the way? read and find out. my first fanfic!:D sorry if its OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hi guys!! this is my first fanfic so sorry if its terrible!!!:DAnd OOC!!! anyway ive nothing else left to say except..................BLUE DUCKS RULE!!!!!!!!Please read review and enjoy!!!:D  
**

**Disclaimer:I may not own Twilight but I bet santa will get me the deeds to it for Christmas! he's cool like that!!:D**

**B POV**

The bell above the door tinkled signifying our departure from the cafe. Alice was still complaining about the fact that I had insisted we stop for something to eat.

I swear I could hear her muttering something about 'packing astronaut food next time' so we could eat while still browsing through clothes I'm sure. I hid my laughter by pretending to have a coughing fit, but I guess I was a little too convincing because Alice suddenly whipped around and said "Are you alright Bella? I told you not to have that soup! I bet-", I cut her off before she could start panicing.

"Alice I'm fine! Something just got stuck in my throat that's all!". She looked at me skeptically but let it go. Instead she started talking about one of the jackets she'd bought and how well it would go with a pair of boots she had. As soon as she started on the different types of make-up that would go with the outfit, I tuned out.  
I nodded and muttered 'oh, I see' at the appropriate times, other then that I was completely unaware of what she was talking about. I glanced down at my watch, but the sun was glinting on it so I subtly tilted it until I could see the time clearly.

I groaned internally, there was still an hour and a half left of shopping with Alice. That thought made me want to scurry back home jump into my bed and quiver under the blankets. Alice had a pattern to her shopping and she kept to that pattern meticulously. The first few hours weren't that bad considering, but for the last two hours of every, and I mean **every** shopping trip with her, I would be forced to indure a seemingly neverending strem of lingerie shops. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Alice always managed to embarass me somehow.  
I shuddered as I thought back to our last shopping trip. It was two weeks ago. I won't go into much detail, I'll just say that after that shopping trip I swore I would never go shopping with Alice again. The only reason she actually got me to go with her today was because she used the pout and guilted me into going with her.

I swear she's an evil little pixie. I snapped out of my reverie as I realised that Alice had stopped talking. I turned towards her about to apologise for zoning out on her when I heard her squeal. I quickly looked around but couldn't see her. I whipped around in the opposite direction as I heard her squeal again. I quickly located her this time only to find her face pressed up against a window filled with new stock. "Please, please, please Bella, can we go in?".

I was about to protest but it seemed Alice knew I would, because next I know she'd turned on the waterworks. And the pout. She was so evil! She knew I always caved when she used it! I glared at her but she didn't notice as she was busy jumping up and down shouting "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!". Then, before I knew what was happening she had gripped me in a ......well not a **bear** hug Alice was too small too be compared to anything that big......more like a **teddy** bear hug.

As soon as she had released me and I had caught my breath, I lay down some rules because I was sure as hell not going to have a repeat of what had happened before. "Listen Alice, I have some rules, okay?". She hesitated for a moment then reluctantly nodded her head. "One, I am not buying any more than three , no repeats of what happened last time and finally three, we aren't staying in there any longer then an hour." I said all this in one breath trying to get it over with, like ripping a band-aid off really fast.

Shopping wasn't just a hobby to Alice, it was a lifestyle and so this situation had to be handled carefully. At first she looked like she was going to object but I cut her off by saying,"No buts Alice, if you want me to come into this shop then you won't object." I then gave her a stern look. After my little speech she seemed to slump a little but still managed to look excited. "Ok, ok just hurry up!".

And with that I was being literally dragged towards the shop door. As we came closer it became apparent that a 'closed' sign was stuck to the door. Alice dropped my hand. The look on her face was almost comical! But obviously I couldn't say that to her, so instead I said," I am truly sorry Alice." However, I couldn't contain the gleeful tone in my voice. I glanced down at her. She seemed fine. Something was up. Whenever a shop was closed, she usually threw a tantrum, especially when it contained new season stock!

As we began walking away from the shop, I kept sneaking glances at her warily. It was only after we started passing backdoors to shops that I really looked up to take in my surroundings. It looked like we were in an alley-way or something. "Alice, where are we going?". All she did was tap the side of nose. "Aliiiccceee!," I whined, "please tell me!".After a few more minutes of me whining she finally broke down and told me, or should I say showed me, even if was just for the sake of her ears!

She sighed and fluttered a flyer in my face. I grabbed it and began reading the print. It said: New Dupont Clothing Outlet opening 1st of October at 3:00. I groaned and asked, "Alice how long have you had this flyer?". I was nearly dreading the answer. "Awhile," she practically whispered, and then she looked away sheepishly. My suspicions had been confirmed. "You planned this didn't you? You knew that other shop would be closed but you made me promise three items! Arrgh! Alice! If you weren't my best friend, right now I would be sooo annoyed at you!".

All she did was smile angelically and skip further down the alley. "Alice why are we walking down an alley anyway? The flyer said the shop is opening on main street." "This is a !". I looked at her skeptically. "Bella, I am shocked at your lack of trust in me!", she said, feigning hurt. "Whatever Alice, just come on I want to get back home by midnight at least", I said, and playfully bumped my shoulder off hers. She didn't say anything but she stuck her tongue out at me and continued walking. Towards the end of our journey through the alley we began to hurry as raindrops began to fall. "C'mon Alice", I said tugging on her jacket. I wanted to be out of this downpour as soon as possible!

We were nearly at the end of the alley now. When all of a sudden my clumsiness decided to strike again and i nearly tripped. I looked down to discover that my shoe lace had become undone, and knelt down to tie it. As I was getting up an odd colour at the edge of my view caught my attention. I turned slowly towards it. And screamed "SHIT! Aliced call an ambulance! Now!", and with that I set off running down a side-alley towards the flash of colour that was in need of help.  
A lot of help.

**A/N: hope you liked it!! please press the magic button that will make all my dreams come true:D you know what im talking about!!**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey guys!!! thank you for reviewing!! and for those of you who didn't please do!*Hint Hint*;D you have no idea how much they mean! ok so I know this chappie isn't that long but i was busy this week and i still have gotten a grip on writing fanfics yet so soz:( and please check out my best friend ciz(plotless writers) story Who's Overprotective Now? please and thank you:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but i DO own a magic sparkly pencil! ....Ok _partially _own... Ok mabe don't _own_ but borrow;D... it belongs to Ciz. She's such a lucky duck!!!! LOL!!:D**

**B POV  
**  
As I ran towards the boy slumped over against the alley wall, I began shouting orders at Alice. I looked over my shoulder just long enough to confirm the fact that she was on the phone to the police.

She'd already called the ambulance and it said it would be here in ten minutes. As my feet lost purchase on the ground and I fell forward, I truly noticed the extent of the damage done to this stranger.

As I hit the ground I realiased I was knelt in a puddle of blood. I ignored what I was sitting in and instead turned my attention to the beaten, broken body before me. I pulled down the hood which was covering the face of the person before me.

As his hood slid off, the bruises on face became exposed. "What happened to you?", I whispered, half to myself and half to the mysterious figure before me. I scanned the rest of his body and discovered that the source of the blood that was pooling at my knees. I took a deep breath and lifted up his hoodie and shirt gently.

It was common knowledge that I fainted at, not even the sight, but the smell of blood. I was surprised I had been able to stand even this much. But I shook my head and resumed lifting the hoodie and shirt up and away from this boy's wounds.

I gasped, "Shit." My hand flew to my mouth. The wound before me was deep, pumping blood heavily, and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Without even registering the fact that I hate blood- I had to be strong for him, whoever his was –I began shouting orders at Alice.

"Alice,quickly throw me that bottle of water in the bag and one of the tops I bought!". I turned around when she didn't answer. Her eyes were glazed over and she was getting paler by the second. "Alice snap out of it! This is important! Quickly, the water and top!", I shouted frantically.

It seemed to do the trick though, as within the next ten seconds she had dug out the water and top out of one of the many bags in her possession. She ran over and thrust them in my hands. I could tell she was feeling sick, she was starting to get a green tint to her face. I don't know how, but it seemed that my will to keep this boy alive had risen above my fear of blood.

"Alice, call the hospital again and see if they can hurry that ambulance, okay?". I made sure to make my tone very gentle and calm, so as to not alert her of how bad the situation was. She seemed relieved and nodded. Once she was a safe distance away, I twisted the cap off the water bottle and proceeded to pour half of it on the wound. Then I grabbed the top and began to rip it at th seams.

After I had ripped it, I wrapped it around the figure's chest and tied a knot in it. As the rain swept away the sweat on my forehead I tried to wake the boy. But nothing worked. I sighed and slid down into a sitting position. I had done all I could, and now all I could do was wait, and hope what I'd done had been enough. I continued to contemplate his situation as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

As soon as the tell-tale siren of the ambulance could be heard in the distance, I was up off the ground and at the alley opening waving frantically. Thankfully they saw me, stopped the ambulance, and men with a stretcher got out and rushed over. Before they had time to question me I ran back to the boy.

As they took in the sight and decided how to manuvere him onto the stretcher, I began to explain how Alice and I stumbled across him about ten minutes ago. All they did was nod. Once they had managed to get him on the stretcher, a woman came over to Alice and I to explain the situation.

"Ok girls your friend is safely positioned in the ambulance, and Im sure you'd like to accompany to the hospital right? And to be honest I think you should come anyway. You are both obviously in shock." I think she was right about the shock because even when she said the mystery boy was our friend, when he obviously wasn't, I didn't correct her. While I was wrapped up in my thoughts, the ambulance worker had begun to walk back to the ambulance.

"C'mon there's hot chocolate in a thermos in the ambulance. It'll help with the shock, trust me." I turned to look at Alice. She looked even worse than I was feeling. I noodded to the worker and said "ok, we're coming." I turned back to Alice, grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the ambulance. She looked at me suspiciously, but when I gave her a pleading look she went along without asking any questions.

Yep, she was definitely sick. Normally she would have protested and demanded an explanation on the spot. But she went with the flow and climbed into the ambulance behind me. As soon as we were seated one of the workers closed the doors and we were on our way.

Unconciously I grabbed the boy's hand and held onto it tightly as we began weaving through the traffic. When the workers began attaching wires and bags to him, I truly began to fear they wouldn't be able to save him. But they had to!

I didn't even know his name.

**A/n: So as I already mentioned, there is a magic sparkly pencil in my possession. But do you know what makes me feel even happier then the magic sparkly pencil does? Reviews!!!:D so please please please review!!! You wouldn't want me to feel unhappy now would you?:( I thought not, ye are too nice for that;D**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hi guys!!! Thank you all so so much for the reviews!!:D I was having a crap week and then I checked my inbox and I felt so much better!!:D I literally hugged my laptop!!! (i think I may have broken the screen though. oops?:D) And to everyone who hasn't reviewed.........Please do!!!:D It makes my day!! I love the story the ugly little duckling don't you?;D **

**Disclaimer:I may not own Twilight..........yet. But I do still have a magic sparkly pencil! Maybe i can use it to get twilight? Ugh..............I gotta go, I have to ............polish the doorknobs in my house. See you later suckers!:P**

**B POV**

I gripped his hand throughout the whole ride. I could see the workers casting me sidelong glances. They probably thought I was crazy but to be honest I couldn't care less. Heck, if that got us to the hospital faster then I'd be willing to act crazy.

I sighed. I didn't even know this boy, not even his name, yet I felt compelled to help him. Then again, if I had come across someone else instead of him in the alley in his condition, I still would have helped them. In the midst of my contemplating, we had arrived at the hospital.

As soon as we stopped some nurses rushed out of the hospital and ran over to us. They yanked open the doors, and before I knew it they had taken the boy, put him on a bed, and began wheeling it towards the hospital doors. I hadn't even notice them take out the wires and bags. But I snapped out of it, opened my safety belt and made my way towards the daunting building.

I vaguely noticed that Alice had followed behind me. But thats about all I noticed because I was too focused on the building infront of me. Hospitals held many uncomfortable memories for me. I been to them so many times, for various reasons, that I had actually lost count.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Immediately I was assaulted by the sound and noise that was typically associated with the emergency room. Even after all my visits, it still hit me like a ton of bricks. I spun around trying to find where the nurses had gone, but they were already out of sight.

I turned to Alice. "Alice did you see where they went?". She shook her head and replied, "No but Im sure if you asked the receptionist, she'd know." I felt the urge to slap my forehead. Of course! The receptionist, duh! I must have been really out of it to forget that. "Thanks Alice!". As I approached the receptioist's desk she looked up and said, "May I help you?".

Count to ten Bella, Count to ten. "Yes actually, a....friend of mine was just taken in off the ambulance and I was wondering where they had taken him?". I mean why else would I be coming over to her? It was obvious I wanted her to help me! Urgh! I hate receptionists! All the ones I had met were the same! Calm Bella, calm. She began clicking the keyboard infront of her. "Ok, whats his name?".

Ugh the one question I had been asking myself! "Well- ", before I could come up with a lame excuse as to why I didn't know the name of my 'friend', and inevitably embarrass myself, a doctor still wearing his mask from surgery, came over to me and said, "Hello miss, I'm Doctor Brennan. Your friend has just come out of surgery and is in quite a critical condition I'm afraid. But you may see him if you wish."

All I did was nod and began to follow the doctor. Then I remembered Alice. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about her! " Sorry, but could you wait for just one second? I have to get my friend." And with that I ran back to Alice. I was doing a lot of running today. "Alice the doctor said they operated on the boy, he's in a critical condition, but the doctor said we can visit him."

"Bella, we don't even know him! What's wrong with you?! I understand why you saved him and everything, but shouldn't we just leave now? His parents will be coming soon and what are you going to say to them? Oh I found your son hanging on to his life by a thread, brought him to the hospital and just decided to stay with him even though I know nothing about him?!". I sighed. "Alice I know your upset, but what harm is it? Besides, we're probably going to have to talk to the police and stuff."

"But Bella- ". "Excuse me girls but I have to get back to surgery." While Alice and I had been arguing, Doctor Brennan had walked over, but of course we hadn't noticed. I bit my lip and said, "Lead the way". I threw him a weak smile, which he returned, mostly out of pity. I could see the pity buried deep in his eyes, deep, but not deep enough. I turned back to Alice and mouthed 'Sorry', before I turned back to Doctor Brennan, and began to made my way down the long corridors.

I was hoping she'd understand my reasons and forgive me once this mess was sorted out. It seemed as if the corridors would go on forever, but after we turned one more corner, Doctor Brennan opened a door and stepped in. I followed behind him, and the first thing I noticed about the room were the curtains.

I mean of all the things! I think it was because they were a lovely golden shade. And that golden colour was enhanced by the sunlight streaming in through the window. It was funny how fast things changed sometimes. I scolded myself for, yet again, getting distracted. I turned my focus to the boy that was asleep in the bed.

My eyes widened and my breath left me in one big gust. The boy before me didn't even vaguely resemble an actual person. There were so many wires attached to him that you couldn't even see his face. Almost sub-conciously, I made my way over to the chair at the side of his bed, and plopped myself down into it. All I could do was stare at him. I think Doctor Brennan caught on to the fact that I wanted to be left alone because he said, "I have to go....oversee a surgery so I'll leave you two alone. Just push that button there if you need anything."

After he showed me the button he discreetly left me to my thoughts. As my mind wandered I once again found myself staring at the mysterious boy before me. It was funny how different I felt now, compared to about an hour ago. As the sun shone on the boy's uniquely coloured hair, I gently picked up his hand on impluse. His hand felt so cold. But I guess that was to be expected considering he was slumped over in an alley, while it was raining, with just a shirt and hoodie on. No jacket or raincoat in sight.

"What were you thinking? ", I whispered to him. All of a sudden he began to stir. Immediately I moved back in my seat and tried to take my hand away, but his hand had ensnared it and refused to let it go. Not that minded, even though I should have. I gave in and relaxed my stance and my hand. I shook my head.

What was wrong with me? Here I am in the hospital room of a boy i found half dead an hour ago. Not only did I not know his name, but I didn't know **anything **about him, not where he was from or who his parents were or where he went to school. Ugh, Alice was right, I shouldn't have come to his room.

I stood up and was thinking about leaving and, perhaps going to the wing of the hospital that held the mentally unstable, I'd probably fit in easily there. I turned, and was about to make my way towards the door, when a voice I'd never heard before in my life halted me.

"Please don't go. We'd like to talk to you if you dont mind."

**A/n: Ok as you now know the magic sparkly pencil grants wishes. I wished for Twilight, and although it didn't give the deeds to me, it did give me a copy of the book!:D So I've decided, if you review you can ask me to wish for something, anything, and I will ask the almighty, magic, sparkly pencil for you;D Oh and as you may have noticed I like ducks. A lot. So if you have any random facts about them feel free to show me them in a PM or review. I'll take one every chapter and post it in my a/n and give the credit to whoever sent it to me. Sounds like fun huh?;D oh and please check out the poll on my profile its regarding this story. Anonymous reviewers you can tell me your opinion in a reveiw:D So anyway, im gonna go now and please don't forget to review! You get a free wish out of it how cool is that?;D Bye guys luv ya lots!!**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys!!:D OMC!! I luv you guys sooo much!!! thank you for all the reviews, story/author alerts, and for adding my story to your favs!!! you guys are the best!! But you already knew that didn't you!;D and everyone who didn't review, plez do!! You all have no idea how much i luv and cherish each review!!:D anyway on with the show! this isn't my best writing by far but i found it hard to type this chapter so sorry for the wait! Plez review and tell me what YOU think about it!!!;D Oh and i promise that the story WILL get better its just that i have to set everything up first if you know what i mean;D Which ye don't! Lol!;D**

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I don't own twilight but guess what?! Lynne(0731) loves rubber duckies in ALL colours!! Woo go lynne!! your the best!!;D**

**B POV**

I gasped and rapidly turned towards the voice. I found myself face to face with a man who looked to be in his thirties, and a woman who looked to be in her thirties aswell.

As I took in their appearances they moved further into the room. Eventually, after looking at the man, the woman made her way over to the seat I had just vacated. She sat down in it and picked up the boys hand, she sighed as she looked at him.

It was only then that I noticed that she had mascara trailing down her face. I turned back to the man. "Excuse me but who are you?", I asked. The man tried to smile but failed, and his attempted smile turned into a grimace. "We could ask you the same thing."

It then dawned on me, they were probably the boys parents! But before I could voice my question the man began to talk again. "I do apologise, its obvious you don't know who we are. My names Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. We're Edward's adoptive parents. And you are?".

Well that answered some of my questions. Edward, somehow it seemed fitting. A beautiful name for a handsome boy. And he was adopted? Interesting. Maybe that had something to do with why he was in that alley? I filed that piece of information away for future use. I then realised that Carlisle was waiting for an answer.

"Bella Swan", I said. "Well Bella, we were wondering what happened to our son? Would you mind telling us?". It surprised me that he was able to be so calm in a situation like this. I sighed and dismissed that thought, right now i had to break the news to Edward's parents that I had found their son in an alley with massive, life-threatening wounds.

"Um, well my friend Alice and I were walking through an alley. Alice said it was a shortcut to a new shop which opened today. It began raining so we started to walk faster in an effort to get out of the rain quicker. I tripped and realised that my shoelace was untied so I bent to tie it. As I was tying it I noticed- " suddenly a cry of pain pierced the air. Immediately, both Carlisle and I shot over to Edwards side.

He was beginning to toss and turn restlessly. Carlisle hurriedly ran over to the button in the wall and pressed it. "Quickly, Esme go get a doctor! His heart is after failing! Hurry!". As he shouted this, a nurse rushed into the room, assessed the situation, and ran back out. For some help I hope! "Bella I need you over here!". I ran back over to the bed where I had been previously standing before the nurse rushed in and jostled me out of the way.

"Bella listen very carefully. I need you to grab Edward's hand ok? I'm going to have to use the defibrillator to shock him. But the thing is, the shock might be too much for his body to handle, so thats why I need you to hold his hand. I need you to absorb some of the shock. I'm so sorry for having to get you to do this, if I had any other choice then i wouldn't be asking this of you! Will you do this for me? For Edward?".

I stood there shocked, this was a lot to take in. I was speechless. I turned once again to look at the fallen angel lying in the hospital bed. How could I say no? I found myself saying,"Of course! Just hurry!". And with that, I grabbed Edwards hand tightly, and braced myself for the sensation soon to come.

All to soon, I felt a shock. I nearly dropped Edwards hand in pain, but instead of dropping it, I gripped harder for round two. I nearly laughed out loud as I remembered something I had thought, not ten minutes ago. I had thought about going to the asylum part of the hospital, and now look at me! I'm getting shock treatment. What fun I'm having today. Not.

All of a sudden I felt a searing pain run up through my arm and disperse throughout my body. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and stumbled a little but I managed to retain my balance. "I'm so sorry Bella. But its nearly over I promise!", Carlisle said. He could obviously see that I wasn't fairing very well, and that I was about to collapse. But instead of collapsing, I held tight to Edwards hand and nooded at Carlisle. Almost immediately a shock ripped through my body.

And everything started to fade to black. Just before I lost conciousness I heard carlisle whisper in my ear, " Thank you Bella, you saved his life."

And then the darkness overcame me.

*~*~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
I awoke to the feeling of sunlight dancing on my face as I turned over, and nearly fell off the bed. I groaned as I sat up. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was sitting in a hospital bed, with sunlight shining down on me from a window across the room.

As I turned to look at the other side of the room, I was met by a pair of vivid green eyes staring back at me. I nearly screamed, but managed to smother just in time. Instead, I asked the **very **familar boy, " What are you doing here Edward? You should be resting!". My eyes zeroed in on where the tell-tale bandage was, from when the doctors patched him up.

He pressed one of his fingers to his lips, indicating that he wanted me to keep quiet. "Look, here's the thing....I need you to keep quiet about what you saw when you found me." I was taken aback by the directness with which he addressed me. "But- ". "Please Bella!". I was shocked. How did he know my name?

He must have seen the confusion flit across my face because he said, "My parents told me have you saved my life. Twice. And I will be forever in your debt, but I need you to trust me. Please, all you have to do is say you saw me and thats it." As he looked at me I could see the terror in his eyes.

The weird thing was, that **was **all I saw! All I saw was him crumpled against a wall in an alley. So what did he think I saw? I decided to play it cool and said,"Ok, but on one condition. You have to explain to me what happened, later." He looked like he was about to protest, but luckily -for me- a sudden knock at the door, stopped him from saying whatever it was that he was going to say.

"Excuse me miss but the police are here. They would like to question you if thats alright." The way the nurse said it, it seemed as if instead of it being a question, I had no choice in the matter. But it was true, if the police wanted to question me then I had no choice, they just wanted it to seem as if it was voluntary rather than compulsary. I knew the reality.

"Of course, but could you give me a minute?". All the nurse did was nod, and eventually, after looking between me and Edward, she left. "So, deal?". He looked at me skeptically for a moment, but said quite hesitantly, "Deal."

And with that, he rose from the chair, made his way through the the door and was gone from my sight. After he left, I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the interrogation that was soon to come. And before I knew it, the nurse had once again come into my room and invaded my space. "The police chief is on his way." I smiled and thanked the nurse but on the inside I was cursing over and over again.

Great, instead of having to lie to a random police officer, I have to lie to my dad. I'm having such a great day today.

Not.

**A/n: So once again plez plez plez review and give me your opinion!!! oh nd I still have the magic sparkly pencil offer going if anyones interested in it;D nd the duckie facts aswell!! Luv ya lots!!;D**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey guys!:D Sorry for the wait! School has been hectic and as im sure you've heard theres been really bad floods in Ireland at the moment. Thank goodness they haven't affected me:D And thank you all SOOO MUCH for the reviews, favs and alerts! you guys are the absolute best!;D Hope you like this chappie coz 2 be honest, i hate it! anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...but my bestest friend ciz made her mum read my fanfic and her mum told me that ducks like water and they can swim! Who knew? I sure didn't ;D Thanks Elaine!:D I am dedicating this chappie to you!:D**

**B POV**

"Are you absolutely positive Bella?", Charlie asked, for what seemed to me to be the hundreth time. But it could have just seemed that way because I felt gulity.

Even though I was telling the truth, I felt like I was lying for him. For Edward. I sighed and then responded, " Yes dad. I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure. Now don't you think you should be heading home?". He opened his mouth to object, when his phone began to ring.

He fished it out of his pocket, looked at the caller id, and pressed the answer button. "Yes Renee shes fine. The doctors said that she should stay the night anyway. No, no, its just a precaution! Renee, calm down. Yes, ok, um-hm. Alright, I'll see you in a little while." And with that, he hung up.

To say my mum was worried would be an understatement. I could tell by the look on his face that when he got home, he would be consoling a very hysterical woman. Namely, my mother. "Ok Bells, I'm afraid I have to go. But you have my number and your mothers, so if you need anything just give us a call. Ok?".

"Ya right dad. If I called you, you'd either be watching a game with the volume turned so loud that the neighbours could hear it, or you'd be asleep." As I said this, I raised my eyebrows at him. He had the decency to look sheepish and said, " Ok, ok. Well you have your mothers number in case of any emergency."

"Dad. I'm in a hospital. I doubt theres any accident that could befall me here." He started to walk to the door, and just as he was about to walk out of the room, he remarked, " Bells this is you we're talking about." And with a grin he began to walk down the corridor. I picked up a pillow and threw it out the door after him, in an attempt to hit him.

Of course me being me, I completely missed, and instead of hitting Charlie, I hit a woman in a wheelchair. But instead of scaring or hurting her, it seemed I'd done her a favour because she said, "Finally! Took you long enough!". O...k? That was a bit random but who am I to complain? At least I didn't hurt her.

I looked around the room and spotted a clock mounted on the wall. I sighed as I saw the time. It was only eight o'clock. I guess I had passed out for a few hours, but it was still kinda early. Now what was I gonna do? There was no way in hell that I was gonna be able to sleep tonight. Especially now that I had all this adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Brillant, that was all I needed. Not only am I stuck in a hospital –my least favourite place in the whole world!- but now I'm going to have to stare at a wall for the next ten hours! I looked at the table beside the bed, on the off chance that a book might suddenly materialize in front of me. No such luck.

"Ugh!". I threw myself back against the pillows. What to do, what to do. I sifted through all the previous memories I had of hospitals, trying to find something that I could do. Out of the **many** memories- and I had a lot of memories - the only thing that stood out was the cafeteria. Would it even be open?

As I was pondering if I should or shouldn't go to the cafeteria, a flash of bronze made me make up my mind. Edward was walking down the corridor in the general direction of the cafateria. With a plan forming in my mind, I gently swung my legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the ground.

After testing them to make sure they were alright and that I wasn't going to fall over- yet at least -I quietly padded across the room and out the door. I immediately turned left and started to make my way down the corridor. As I turned the corner at the end of the corridor, I caught another flash of bronze.

It had just turned the corner at the opposite end of the corridor to me. Another five corners, three doors, and one nurse later(She wanted to know if I was lost. I told her to mind her own business. She was one of those fake people, she was eyeing up this guy as she asked me. So sue me if I was rude!)I saw Edward disappear through a pair of double doors.  
And decided to follow suit.

My hand was placed on one of the doors, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Ugh! Not anoher nurse! " Look, I'm not lost! ", I practically screamed, as I threw my arms up in the air and spun around to face the nurse behind me. The problem was, it wasn't a nurse that I had screamed at, it was boy. A boy who was currently sliding away from me.

To be honest, I didn't blame him. I was acting more and more demented as the hour went on. " I am so sorry about that, I guess I'm in here for a good reason, huh?", I said. Even though my attempt at breaking the ice was definitely feeble, it worked.

" No, no, theres no need to apologise. Its my fault. I shouldn't have startled you like that. Its just that... I was wondering if you by any chance knew where I could find my brother. Edward, Edward Cullen?". What the hell? Ok so I did know Edward, but still that was kinda weird. Did he just randomly decide to come up to me and hope that I knew his brother? Seriously random!

" As a matter of fact I do. But how did you know that I know him? Or did you just randomly come up to me and hope that I knew him?", I asked him with a small grin on my face. "The nurse back there told me.", he said, pointing over his shoulder at the nurse, that not two minutes ago, I had rudely dismissed.

As I looked closer at her I noticed that she was the receptionist that I had dealt with earlier. Jeez, she must be busy if she has to handle two jobs. I was beginning to feel guilty about being rude to her, but I shook those thoughts from my head, I needed to concentrate. If I played this right, then maybe I could get some answers.

"Ya... you may want to avoid her." "Why would I do that?". I stifled a chuckle. "Lets just say we've had our differences". He looked at me with confusion written across his face. But instead of delving further into my explaination, he simply shrugged his shoulders and asked,"so do you know where he is... urm, sorry but I don't think I caught your name."

"Bella Swan. And you are?". "Jasper Cullen, nice to meet you Bella.", he said with a smile. "It looks like I owe you my sincere thanks Bella. You saved my brothers life. Twice." I blushed and looked away. "Thank you Jasper, but anyone in my shoes would have done the same thing.", and before he could object, I said," I saw Edward come in here a few minutes ago."

And with that, I pushed open the double doors and made my way into the cafeteria with Jasper right at my heels.

**A/n: There you have it!:D So what do you guys think? Plez plez plez review!:D It makes my day to hear your opinions! feel free to suggest ideas!:D I know where this story is going but one can never have enough ideas now can they? oh and look i see a magic sparkly pencil flying around!;D Luv you guys lots!;D**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Heya everyone! Please don't throw things at me (quivers in a corner shielding herself with her hands) I know its been like a year since I last updated and im really sorry :( I was in an exam year last year so i didnt have any time to write. but now im vowing to continue this story, that is if there are even any readers left :S I've had this chapter on my laptop for awhile so im gonna upload it and get cracking on chapter seven. Enjoy :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Happy?...coz im not*sobs* while clutching a reindeer stocking :D**

**B POV  
**

I walked into the cafeteria and as I did so, I kept my eyes open for the familar flash of bronze that I was quickly becoming accustomed I wasn't disappointed.

Seated in the corner was none other than Edward. Hmm, time for some interrogation. I made a beeline for the table he was sitting. He had a tray of food infront of him but it had been left untouched. As I made my way closer, I was able to make out the disgusted look on his face.

He looked up in surprise as he heard the chair being dragged towards the table. I stifled a laugh as I sat down opposite him. It was obvious that he had been out of it when Jasper and I had entered the room otherwise he would have heard us.

As I thought this I realised that Jasper hadn't sat down yet. I turned around to tell him to sit down, but all I met was thin air. I looked around the room and spotted him outside the cafeteria doors. I hadn't notice him leave.

He was on the phone, and from what I could see, it looked like it was a very serious conversation. I could practically see the veins standing out on his neck. Edward cleared his throat. The noise of him clearing his throat broke me out of my analysis of Jasper's phonecall and made me remember why I had come here.

"Maybe when your finished oggling my brother you might tell me why your here?". I felt a slight blush stain my cheeks. But not because Edward was right, it was because I had caught myself thinking that Edward was much more worth oggling than Jasper! But while there was no denying it, That didn't mean that I'd act upon it. I mean he probably already had a girlfriend. I sighed and then replied, "You owe me some answers, or had you forgotten?".

"No, I just thought that I'd have more time to gather my thoughts. Oh, and I also thought I'd be discharged from hospital at the time of our little discussion.", he all but hissed at me. I was taken aback by the tone of voice and the hatred that was evident in it. I was about to hiss something back- what, I don't know, but it was going to be some 'great' comeback -but Jasper suddenly sat down in the chair beside me.

Immediately Edward leaned away from me, we had unconciously leaned towards one another during our little spat, and nodded at Jasper. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them.

This was confirmed when I saw Jasper nod slightly at Edward and Edward stiffen and eventually sigh. Jasper then turned to me and said, " Well it was nice meeting you Bella. And thanks again for everything." And with that he got up, pushed the chair in, and exited the cafeteria. He didn't give me an explaination but I had a sneaking feeling that Edward knew exactly where Jasper was going and what was going on when he got that phonecall.

As soon as Jasper was out of sight I turned back to Edward. "Now where were we?", I asked him sarcastically. "We were right about hmmm...Oh I know! We were where I was saying that I hadn't had time to come up with your answer ", although the sarcasm was marred by the anger shining through, I got what he meant: leave me alone. As if! I was determined to have my explanation if it was the last thing I did!

"Well, have you had enough time now?", I asked him with big, wide, innocent eyes. But of course he saw past them and saw that my real intention was to annoy him. Which, may I add, I did successfully. Instead of replying, he got up from the table and started walking away. I looked up at the clock and saw that there was still quite a lot of time left to kill. So, naturally, I followed after Edward. I had nothing better to do now did I?

I caught up with him just as he was placing the tray, which was now empty of food, back on the stack. He turned around, saw me, and turned straight back. He began walking with quick, sharp strides towards the double doors. I followed close behind.

He started off down a corridor before I had even completely exited the double doors.

**A/N: There you have it :D plez plez plez plez plez review:D i really need them, especially since Mop snapped Ciz's sparkly pencil in two :'( i taped it back together though!;D Luv you guys lots!;D And I hope ye dont hate me! :S (better late then never?)  
**

**~P-T 24/7 ;DX**


End file.
